Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nasal pillows for use with a patient interface that provides a supply of pressurised gas to a recipient via the nasal passages. The invention also relates to a patient interface which includes nasal pillows, and which may also include associated elements such as headgear. The invention also relates to a system for providing a heated, humidified stream of gases to a user via a patient interface which is included as part of the system and which includes nasal pillows.
Summary of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of interfaces for supplying gases to a recipient. The following are examples.
The prior art includes a nasal mask that can be used for supplying gases to a recipient. The nasal mask includes a perimeter seal that seals across, down each cheek alongside the nose and along the surface of the upper lip. The entire enclosed space is pressurised and the recipient may inhale the pressurised gas from the enclosed space. An example is the Flexifit 405 nasal mask sold by Fisher & Paykel Healthcare.
The prior art also includes a full face mask. The full face mask includes a perimeter seal that extends across the bridge of the nose downward along each cheek beside the nose to the jaw and along the jaw below the lower lip. The perimeter thereby encloses both the nose and mouth. The entire space within the mask frame is pressurised. The recipient may breathe the pressurised gas from the space through either the nose or mouth. An example is the Flexifit 431 interface sold by Fisher & Paykel Healthcare.
The prior art further includes an oral interface including an oral appliance that fits within the user's mouth. An example is the Fisher & Paykel Healthcare Oracle interface.
The prior art still further includes a nasal pillows interface in which headgear retains a soft plenum in the vicinity of the user's nose. A pair of flexible protrusions engage against the nares of the recipient. Typically, the protrusions are able to axially compress and have a lateral freedom of movement relative to the supporting cushion. Examples are the ResMed Mirage Swift™ II, the ResMed Swift LT, or the Fisher and Paykel Opus™ 360. A variety of different pillow configurations which could be used with these interfaces are described and shown in WO 2008/014543.
The prior art still further includes a nasal cannula interface. The nasal cannula interface includes a plenum portion that rests against the upper lip of the user and a pair of prongs. Each prong extends into the nostril of the user. An example is the Nasal-Aire interface made by Innomed, where gases are provided to the interface and the prongs by conduits or hoses that extend from the users nose across their cheeks, over their ears and around the back of their head.
Interfaces such as these are frequently used for delivering pressurised gases to a person being treated for obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) or other sleep disorders. These users typically wear the interface in a home sleeping environment. Comfort and effective sealing even under conditions of patient movement are major considerations.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
The term “comprising” as used in this specification means “consisting at least in part of”. When interpreting each statement in this specification that includes the term “comprising”, features other than that or those prefaced by the term may also be present. Related terms such as “comprise” and “comprises” are to be interpreted in the same manner.